meeting you again
by enter-oblivion
Summary: Bad with summaries. Two ex lovers meet each other after been separated for a long time, what will this reencounter would mean to each other? How will it affect them?rnSoraxRiku (Yaoi) AU, lime maybe.(first fanfic…bare with me ppl)
1. Default Chapter

Meeting you again…

Bad with summaries. Two ex lovers meet each other after been separated for a long time, what will this reencounter would mean to each other? How will it affect them?

SoraxRiku (Yaoi) AU, lime maybe.(first fanfic…bare with me ppl)

Disclaimers : I do **NOT** own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy Series, square-enix, square soft, World Disney or any other games or company nor the Music or Lyrics that might be placed here. The information you find here, is for the use of entertainment only. The persons and events in this community are fictitious. Any similarit to actual persons or events are unintentional.

Enjoy

Meeting you again….

by:

'Enter…Oblivion'

Chapter 1

Encounter

(SoraPOV)

"Miss Gainsborough lower the dose to 140 and monitor the patient for a few more hours and get and X ray for miss Trepe right arm"

I watch at the auburn haired nurse give me one of her tender smiles and a node, my eyes follow her form as she turns over and does exactly what I have commanded her to do, even thou she is new here she seems like she's been doing this forever and the thing is I have never seen her sweat the difficult stuff she always kept that gentle and soft smile upon her features if I was going to die I would like to see such a face as my last sight….

I take a deep breath and nod what was that all about?The white halls are getting to me. I put down the folder in my hand over my desk and sit on top of it even if its for a few seconds. I suddenly have the urge to glance at the calendar on the wall and I do it, I see the date April, 16 … and I see a soft pout forming over my features I look up forward and see her smiling at me. She has odd colored eyes not the weirdest I have seen but they are pretty exotic, the light amethyst of her eyes and her cherry oak hair make her pale complexion even more appealing to the eye; to bad I simply don't see her so appealing in 'that' way she still sees me. But even thou I know am smiling at her, ever so gentle, ever so lightly. She gives me a playful wink and runs a hand suggestively over her white robe. I smile at her flirting and I notice she is walking towards my direction. Then I look down at my watch and remember its April,16 and its 1:45 am. I let out a deep breath I didn't even knew I was holding and I think back of 'him' at this very same day and this same hour we where together but I don't feel so melancholic cuz here is not the same place and there's light here not like last time….

And just as am thinking that.. the dammed lights go off…

I can hear a few ' wooohhooo!' and some yelling from the nurses saying random things and I am grateful the hospital wasn't to crowed tonight.

Am sliding off my desk until I feel a sudden body pressed against mine, I open my mouth to claim but they are trapped with another one and soft female hands are running over my back smoothing my tension away. I breath and I recognize that scent, the scent of a low flower based perfume she always wear and her mouth have the taste of flavored lipstick about it. I know how this is and I relax with in her arms and follow the kiss letting her guide because in the very deep of me I know I just want to pull away. Then I remember that 3 years ago at this very date and this very time I was kissing the love of my life and I see him over me pinning me down and kissing me in this very way and I see eyes that are alive as the very ocean. And I tremble at the memory…

(RikuPOV)

_**Looking back at me,  
I see that i never really got it right,  
I never stop to think of you.  
I'm always wrapped up in things i can not win.**_

**_You are the antidote that gets me by,  
something strong like a drug that gets me high_.  
**

"sweat… the room is filled with the smell of sweat and alcohol"

""Ahh…you said something sweetie?""

I look down and see dark coffee colored eyes looking at me, I ran a hand over my silver hair and smile at her weakly and nod my head in a negative respond, I watch her stand up and smirk a bit as she runs a hand over my leg in a flirtiest manner. Oh big busty Miss Lockheart was touching me, I could feel burning gazes over my skin and it makes me widen my smile, she doesn't break eye contact with me but she smiled even wider and fixes her tight see thru shirt. I can barely hear her over the music ""Ill Go check things out don't get tired on me Babe…"" she walks out and blows me a kiss and I shout out at her

"No way in hell the night is young!"

My hand takes a hold of the pole behind me and I close my eyes.

I listen to the upbeat music, the Dj seem to have taken a popular song and mixed it into something more upbeat but at the same time industrial like. I keep dancing I like it

As I turn around on the pole I open my eyes and glance around. Am still at the VIP room and I can take a small glance downstairs from my position and see that '7th HeaveN' is filled to the top. And it is not a big surprise thou since the owner had become a playboy bunny and playmate of the month her place had become the 'in place' and just to think a few months ago it was about to go broke. I feel a hand over my leg and look down to find a pretty blond acting all kitty like around me. I chuckle and take away her drink and finish it for her I slip my feet from her and watch as she pouts and slides back to the booth. That expression remind me of someone and I suddenly realize I cant remember what date is today, then I feel a knot around my stomach and suddenly a wave of anger stirring with in. I shrug it off and start dancing more violently, maybe it's the need to mess up my muscles or something cause pain to forget. But forget what? then the liryc of the song hits me.

**_What i really meant to say,  
is i'm sorry for the way, i am.  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold  
_**

I suddenly feel a body against mine, strong hands move around my waist and start to move me at the beat of the blasting music.

When had I stopped moving?" I open my eyes and try to focus, and its taking a bit of time when had I closed my eyes? I hear a soft chuckle over my ear and even thou my senses are pretty much trashed by now for all the drinking and a few inhales here and that wicked light blue pill with the bunny symbol on it I had taken during my party night. I knew who this hands and chuckle belonged to and I relaxed with in his arms, he pins me against he pole and softly starts to turn me over so I can face him I guess. I make a attempt to lifts up my hand and try to look at my watch it says '16' on the small date circle thingy and I think the short line is in the '1', the long one in the '10' and I cant get to make out the freaking time. I feel my face frowning and am about to send it all to hell but a hand lifted my chin up and I meet midnight blue eyes and I was stupefied for a moment I know some one that has eyes like these but they are more beautiful like the… I was cut off by a thumb running over my parted lips. I see the blonde smile at me as he closes the little space that separated us.

Damn he is gorgeous he takes my wrist and twists it gently and looks at it, he leans into my ear and press over me then he simply said ""its 1:50 am 16 of April…"" and he licks my earlobe playfully and I gasp for air as the words start to sink in.

_**Cold to you, I'm sorry about all the lies  
maybe in a different life,  
you could see me stand on my own again,  
cause now i can see me.**_

I can feel unknown hand reaching over me and reaching over him, hands of strangers touching us with eager and desire and I can feel Strife's body shudder in lust. I remember I can here to get wasted because today is well today but for why?

"why?"

**_You are the antidote that got me by,  
something strong like a drug that got me high._**

I take a breath in and I moan out as the known hand had reached to touch a turn on part of him and I remember 'him'. I am here for 'him' and he is not here and won't be!

_**What i really meant to say,  
is i'm sorry for the way, i am.  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold  
**_

"ahhhh.." the touch is so bold and certain. I hate that he knows by weak spots so well…

**_I never really wanted you to see,  
the screwed up side of me that i keep,  
locked inside of me so deep,  
it always seems to get to me,  
I never really wanted you to go,  
so many things you should have known,  
I guess for me there's just no hope.  
I never meant to be so cold._  
**

I open my eyes and watch around me, over the table there is a short raven haired girl pinning under her a red haired girl and the blonde that I stole the drink before is groping me all over playing with the end of my shirt. Cloud is holding me like there's no tomorrow and his tongue is running lose at my collar bone, there's people watching us intently, ones with disgust other with pure bliss. I get to see Tifa climbing up the table and pinning over to Cloud and everything seems slow and blurry now. I scream out a moan as He sinks his teeth on my flesh and pull off me. My eyes are wide open and I get to see Midnight blue eyes meeting mine.

**_What i really meant to say,  
is i'm sorry for the way, i am.  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold_  
**

I start to feel numb and weak. And the air passes me by and im falling, falling down falling into darkness falling into nothing but the only thing I see are cerulean eyes looking at me into my soul…

_**What i really meant to say,  
is i'm sorry for the way, i am.  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold**_

"Sora…"


	2. chap:2 encounter

**Disclaimers:** I do **NOT** own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy Series, Square-Enix, SquareSoft, World Disney or any other games or company nor the music or lyrics that might be placed here. I do own the plot of the story, a pillow filled with nightmares and dreams and the memories of the ones that have taken their toll in shattering my heart.

**Warning**: In the story you find here, is for the use of entertainment only. It might contain: Yaoi, Yuri and strong themes not suited for the immature mind, if you are **under** the **age** of 18 please **stop** reading, if you discriminate against sexual preferences this story is not for you, please stop reading. Persons and events in this Story are fictitious. Any similarities to actual persons or events are unintentional.

For the rest of you, please, sit and enjoy…

"Meeting you again…" by: "Enter … Oblivion"

Chapter 2: encounter

Sora's POV

A pair of small hands run freely over my form with out shame or shyness, they touch soft sensitive spots that make my body react defiantly against my will and as it happens the tender lips melt into a avalanche of warmth and desire.

Soft moan starts to escape my throat as my fingertips run thru silk silver hair, given in against my better judgment and evolving the rapture of the moment.

Suddenly a sharp pain hits me in the deepest of my chest; it's like as if a cold wind had frozen my heart.

Then aqua marine eyes shift into light amethyst and I was ripped away from my own desired illusion. Moving away, breaking the kiss.

Now a sudden guilt invades my thoughts and I dare mot to raise my gaze from the white robe she is wearing. –How terrible! How could I have kissed her like that while I thought of '_him_'…wanted _'him'_ desired '_him_'…

How wrong was that…What if it was done to me!

Something has caught my attention; I notice my hands running lightly over her waist.

When did they got there, For how long, How treacherous of me

I glare at them for an instant of seconds _traitors!_

She shifts from her position at my dullness; puts her head over my chest and relaxes within my hold, breaths my sent and exhales deeply.

"" well...it took you longer to pull away this time…why don't you come home with me after our shift is over… just like we use to do…I know you hate been alone at night.. Ill make you company...""

"I…Kairi...I just…" – that was all I could manage to say. Damn her- She knows some things of me so well it's frightening. I see her moving herself over and capturing my lips with hers for last time, she walks towards the door and turns to me and said:

"just think it over…"

I see a smile upon her features and watch her walk away with _that_ smile. That smile; treacherous, mischievous. It's the same smile she has after getting a pair of expensive shoes she know she is not going to wear, or the smile after she has taken her payback at some one, that same smile is the one she gave me after we had sex, that smile says: _' **I told you I always get what I want and I am pleased…**_**'**

And she is exiting my office with that very smile smile.

Im standing against my desk with half my shirt out, my hair is messier than the usual and even if I hate to admit it, I feel frustrated which makes me even more frustrated for letting myself to get in such a position.

"gah….women.." - I whisper to no one at all and move back to sit at my desk my head down, eyes shut.

I stay like that for a few minutes until I notice a presence near me, my eyes open lightly and I see a pair of black leather boots…

_nice boots…what are they doing here?_

Keep looking up, a pair of black leather pants…

_umm.. they must be tight…_

Then a white robe…

_wait.. a robe? Hey that's not the uniform!'_

I raise them up I meet steal blue eyes and see it…

I see storm on the horizon and am drowning ….

Riku POV

"riku… riku…."

_I can hear the voices calling up to me… but…_

_Everything is dark except for cinnamon locks on the back of my mind…_

_Everything is abyss except for the sun kissed flesh drifting away from my own…_

_Everything is nothingness except for sapphire blue eyes drowning into oblivion…_

_And I simply just want to reach for them…I am drowning… drowning…_

"Shit, open it all Tifa!" / "Damn it! Cut the Hot!"

Strong arms held Riku's body preventing him from drowning in the tub.

"He hasn't reacted yet and he is supposed to by now" - said Tifa as she dropped another bucket with ice on the water.

Her eyes roamed around the room, it was painted in a combination of creams and roses shades, very feminine and relaxing to the eye, after all it was her bathroom since her house was connected to the other building (the 7th HeaveN) by a bridge that only she and her friend had access to. Her house was her haven, away from work and all the scandal; she lived there with her adopted daughter Marlene and her friend and bodyguard Yuffie Kisaragi. There were also a large guest room in which close friends stayed when needed, and Cloud and Riku where some of the fortunate.

Her eyes then rested upon the unconscious silver haired young.

He looked more pale than the usual and he was burning.

"Cloud this is no good…" –she said and as if on cue woman entered the room; she was petite and very slim, she wore a black leather sleeveless cat suit and pair of matching stilettos boots. Her eyes where a soft caramel and her raven hair cut in a boyish manner making her an androgynous beauty, on her hands she carried a few towels.

Midnight blue eyes looked towards her direction as she started to talk:

"Tifa the crowd if going crazy asking for you." - She said in a indifferent tone.

"This is of no use, Tifa you should go, could you lend me Yuffie for the night?" - Cloud spoke as he lifted the unconscious young from the freezing water and carried him on his arms.

Yuffie started to make a protest but Tifa cut her off.

"yes, and let me know what's going on.." with that she stood up and started to walk out the room.

Yuffie wrapped the large towels around Cloud and Riku and said in an irritated voice "Fine but ill drive…" -with that they walked their ways, Tifa towards the bridge that connected to the VIP and Cloud, Yuffie and Riku towards the garage.

"What car?" –Yuffie asked.

"umm…I always wanted to ride Riku's car.." said Cloud in a cheerful tone.

"Done.." said Yuffie as in a swift movement she had snatched Riku's keys form his pocket, this left Cloud amazed at her speed and then stared at her

"You where the one that took my cash last time I stayed over, weren't you?"

"come on he can have a heart attack.." -she said changing the subject and opened the door of the car and moved the passenger seat so they could go on the back, Cloud gave her a final glare and entered, she closed the door behind him and then started the car, the Midnight Blue and Black 67' Shelby Mustang GT500 made Yuffie purr on the seat as she listened to it, her smile widen and she turned the stereo on and notice the inside of the car was custom made for him, she smiled even more as she heard what he had been playing on it: 'Citadel of Cruzshadows.

_Languid waves of desperation  
fall before the rains  
A vanguard to approaching war  
is borne upon the sea  
The icy breath of cyclones bent  
on waging our destruction  
Drills hard against the hearts of heroes  
called here to defend _

I see storms on the horizon  
I see the tempest at the gates  
I see storms on the horizon,  
and a citadel alone  
Clinging brave, defying fate

Cloud hit the seat "turn it down its to loud…" but she ignored him and with fluid movement she reversed the car and exit the garage in a haste then stopped suddenly on the street and faced Cloud with a mischievous smirk

"calm down Blondie maybe if he listens to his car he might snap put of it, plus…."

She changed the gears "I'm driving…" with that said she speeded her way out towards the highway and as she got on it, Cloud's hand searched for the seat belts in a haste and then gripped the unconscious body against his form and squeezed his eyes shut not really wanting to see what was happening…

"Holy Zeus guide us…"

He could hear her shifting gears over, opening his eyes briefly he found himself shouting out his lungs.

"Yuffie, the Truck ….Shit ….STOP…!"

Sora's POV

I realize who it is and start to feel a blood rush over my face, it's suddenly hot, very hot.

Steal blue shifting to grey orbs meet mine, dark brown hair falls lightly over his face as the rest fall behind his shoulder blades, a doctor is not allowed to have such long hair but after all he is really not a doctor. I can feel a wave of emotion stir with in me as I recall what his work is and how I meet him… I look away as I feel too embarrassed to look at him.

"the witch pinned you there for a while, _heh_?"- a deep sensual voice filled my ears and I froze at the sound, I saw his form leaning closer towards me, closing the distance, a black gloved finger lifted my chin up and I looked at him. His skin was a milky white and had just a few of freckles, his face was impassive never revealing nothing more of what he wanted to show, yet it held a tin scar that ran between his eyes, it didn't look like a deformity or in anyway diminish his look but instead gave him a more mature and raw sex appeal.

His lips started to form a soft smile… his lips…

I feel myself blushing again is that possible?

He chuckles and lets me go and with a feline grace he moved beside me and rested against the desk

"You don't look to good I guess she sucked the little brain you had left…"- he said.

I gave him a small glare "no she did not… you just surprise…" – my mouth drops

"how much did you saw!" ahhh he saw me! and he hates Kairi!

"I saw how she throat raped you... Is that enough?" – He said again and took out a cigarette from his coat, he placed it on his mouth and his hands kept searching, he lifted his silver lighter and I took his cigarette away.

"No smoking area..." I said and he glared at him.

One of his hands ran over my hair and the other one took back the cigarette:

"Your tense Sora… you been working all this week.. non-stopping… if you want I'll take the rest of your shift…just don't go home with her… in fact you can stop by the morgue in a few and we could…" he didn't need to say anymore I knew exactly what he meant and I felt a bit dazed for a moment, I heard him suppress another chuckle as he pushed away from the desk.

"Don't worry about it… go eat something… Ill check on the patients…"

"but you hate patients…why?" - I said as I looked at him in disbelieve, he disliked to interact with people unless they where newborns or dead.

"cuz you are in no condition, your exhausted and you have not eaten nothing today…and am not talking about those snicker bars you have on the desk…"

"thank you Squall.."

"it's Leon!" – He replied in a serious deadly tone but gave me a wink as he exits my office.

I took a deep breath and sat on my leather seat and buried myself in it, closing my eyes, ill rest like this for a bit more…

A door is kicked open, voices there are voices…

"I will break your arm if you touch him again lady…" said a female voice to one of the nurses.

I push myself of the desk and walk over to see whats going on.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR NOW!" – a male voice spoke with a commanding but at the same time gentle voice.

"Selphie bring them over!" –said the doctor from the other side of the room.

The man placed the young male over the bed, the doctor started to take the young's vitals with out looking at the companions.

"Why is he wet, Did he drown?"- said the doctor as he lifted the patient eyelids.

" We where dancing and he fainted… we thought it was maybe the drinks he had taken, he was put on cold water to sober up but he haven't awaken yet, we also found out he had taken a pill earlier, we don't know what…"

The doctor ran his gloved finger over the patient nose, he stopped and removed his glove off and repeated the process.

"He is not breathing..." –he said in a monotone voice.

"the hell! DO SOMETHING!" –shouted the other man to the doctor.

I pushed away a nurse that was blocking me and walked my way towards the commotion, I saw a person dressed in black leather and I could not make out of it was a he or a she. It was wearing a coat so I could not see boobs and had a baby face, genderless. I walked closer taking a glance at the situation, there was a blonde man next to the bed, he blocked my vision, he was tall and muscular, more that me I can say and maybe even more that Leon, he wore a dark blue jeans and a cerulean cashmere shirt that was soaked. what had happed to this people? They looked like they came out from the matrix or something

The doctor gave 3 consecutive punches to the patient's chest and raised up to face the shouting man.

Storm meet Cerulean orbs and they froze at the sight of each other. Until their lips parted at the same time and their voices joined in one faction of moment

"…Leon…." "…Cloud…"

I approached them and I felt a sudden jealousy stir in me at the situation that was evolving here.

what was going on here? Who was this guy? How he knows Leon? And this guy here…

I froze in terror at the sight in front of me and my heart seem to shatter with the cold wind death brings… there he was, laying on the hospital bed, his skin was a light blue pale, his clothes melted into his form for been soaked wet and he wasn't breathing…

He wasn't breathing at all…

I knew what I was seen but my mind refused to accept it… but it did register… and my eyes widen and my hands reached for his form and I shouted in disbelieve and terror in a attempt to drive death away from him…I called him by his name…

"RIKU!"

**After Notes**

1. sorry I took so long, my hard disk died, I lost the chapter I had almost done and had to re-write it and the thing is… it was frustration and a mess….

2. Chapter 1 title was spouse to be "desired illusions

3. the song from Chapter 1 is not mine, it belongs to "Crossfade" and the title is "cold".

4. this Chapter is dedicated to : " **Seifersfire**" thank you very much for your review, it was my first and it meant a LOT to me, this chapter is for you…

5. PLEASE REVIEW OR ILL STOP WRITING…

6. I do not own a chocolate bar company…

7. the song Citadel is not mine either…

8. I do not own matrix


	3. Chap:3 confrontation part1

**Disclaimers:** I do **NOT** own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy Series, Square-Enix, SquareSoft, World Disney or any other games or company nor the music or lyrics that might be placed here. I do own the plot of the story, great desires, hopeless thoughts of love, shattered memories of the past and a heart with to many patches…

**Warning**: In the story you find here, is for the use of entertainment only. It might contain: Yaoi, Yuri and strong themes not suited for the immature mind, if you are **under** the **age** of 18 please **stop reading**, if you discriminate against sexual preferences this story is not for you, please stop reading. Persons and events in this Story are fictitious. Any similarities to actual persons or events are unintentional.

For the rest of you, please, sit and enjoy…

"Meeting you again…" by: "Enter … Oblivion"

Chap:3 – confrontation ((part 1)))

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sora P.O.V

Riku…Riku…" I called over.

shit…shit…shit! My mind shouted as I reached over to touch him

cold… he is cold… I start to take his pulse and look at my watch, but there's a problem, my eyes are blurry and the only thing I can feel is my own pressure pounding against my mind. I cannot concentrate.

"Riku…Wake up" I whisper to him as I lean over, my face inches from his and I can notice he is not breathing.

I take a deep breath and straighten up. I close my eyes and open them again and look at him and was forced to close them again.

My hands start to close into a solid fist, the pain behind my eyes start to become agonizing, the chaotic emotions stirs and boil, my breathing becomes unruly and then…

Everything… stops…

I open my eyes and raise my first up and start to hit Riku with blows in his stoic unmoving chest.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Everything exploded.

strong hands start to wrap around me to pull me off and a voice was heard behind me

"" Sora, Calm Down ….""

Part of me recognized the voice, it was Leon but at the moment, nothing was there except _him _and I.

As Leon started to move me away, I lifted my left hand up, open the palm of my hand, leaned the hand forward and in a strong movement hit him with my elbow, I wasn't really aiming to hit him at a specific place thou, then I leaned in forward against the bed and with my other hand backed him off and away from me with strength.

I punched Riku's chest again.

"CUT IT OUT! DAMNIT!"

Another pair of unknown hands grabbed my robe and pulled me with strength but I took a step forward facing his direction and held my ground, my fists unclenched, my palms tighten and moved one in and hit him where one of his lungs was. His eyes widen and he lets go of my robe, my other hand hits him on the jugular as my other leg takes a step forward giving me more impulse to push the taller and heavier blonde man away.

I turn my attention back at Riku and hit him again.

My eyes burns as my tears slip defiantly out.

"DANMIT RIKU!"DON'T DO THIS! YOU STILL HAVENT PLAY FOR ME!

ARE YOU GONNA GIVE UP SO EASLY...I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WERE A FUCKING LOSER! …I..I…"

I need you …. even if you are not mine to be

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Riku P.O.V.

So many shadows…. So many paths… So much loneliness and am here stuck on an endless sea of emptiness… am drowning but somehow I manage to hold on…I want to hold on…

"Riku… Riku.. wake up!"

I hear a voice on the distance…I know that voice!

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

I gasp for air but it isn't there, am breathing emptiness and drowning into it. I need to get out, find the voice, but suddenly am deaf, cold and hollow. I made an attempt to scream but am voiceless and been dragged down into….blackness…

I see a hand that radiates with a warm light.

The darkness parts and I can feel myself reaching out for it. I see silky locks of raven behind me and as I take a look I see a smile… the smile of an angel, she is so gentle I can hear her voice and it's almost the sweetest thing ever…almost…

"_come on Riku, they are waiting for you_.."

I'm been pulled back… back into the warmth, back into the light

A sudden commotion caught my attention. I finish writing on the patient's diagnostic sheet and place the wooden holder over the edge of the bed as I direct myself towards the scandal.

I hear Mr. Leonhart voice, that stupid tight leather jerk hottie which working area is not on his floor… I push my redish hair off my eyes and sigh. I look to my side and find Miss Gainsborough walking along.

We turn the corner and I hear Sora's voice. I dash my way and see him hitting on Leon and a tall handsome looking blonde, which is soaked wet. My eyes drifted back at Sora, his complexion was pale and he suddenly exploded into a mad wave of what seem a mix of despair and rage, his fist started to hit into the patients body.

I walk and stand on the other side of the bed and start to speak to sora.

"Sora calm down what's the matter Honey..?"

Then his fist more so more intently on the patient, it takes me a few minutes to register who is it and I can feel my face twisting in disgust…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sora P.O.V.

My hands stop moving and they limply rest on his chest, I felt my knees weaken and I rest my head over the edge of the bed.

Hopeless…. are my thoughts

Then I see his form moving, his back arks up, his head tilts backwards, his hands slides to the side, his fingertips dug into the bed sheet and his pale lips parted as he gasps for air. His eyes widen over and for a moment I felt my heart beat skip over…

He breaths again and moves down into the bed with a pained look on his face. A hand nimbly reaches over to touch his chest as he seems to be trying to focus his vision.

Then he turns over and looks at me…

From all the people here I look at me … and for me time had stopped…

Riku P.O.V.

I feel light even thou my eyes are closed, then sound… sounds are coming back to me and I hear commotion and pressure the agonizing pressure that's screams at me 'oxygen'. I can feel my body arching and the rest contracting over. I open my mouth and breathe as if it were the first time. My eyes widen and what I see are intense light. I close them to stop the blinding pain. I breathe and I breath as if it was going to end and suddenly a sharp pain hits my on the lungs and chest I move my hand over to touch them and my body seem to calm down against the surface of the bed…. Bed? Where I am?

I let my face rest to my side and take a breath deeply, I open my eyes and I see him.

I see the most beautiful thing in creation and then my reason kicks in and I feel fear and my instinct is to move away.

I watched them both. I saw as Riku started to breath. Then leon and the blonde looked at each other and then at them two. I watched Riku look at Sora and I felt my temper boil over. They both looked so… so….. I hate that bastard so much. I start to bite my lower lip and I feel how it rips the skin and starts to bleed. Im so upset right now I could just…. Just….

Then freaking Riku freaks out and he turns towards me and he …he just…

Pukes….. he pukes over my robe and clothes.. the freaking threw up on me ….

"BASTARD!"

Sora P.O.V.

I watched Riku's sudden reaction and it causes me to move back and away. He seem really hurt for a moment. Then I finally notice Kairi on the other end of the table and realize she was the voice I heard just a few moments ago.

Riku P.O.V.

I moved away form the figure next to me cuz I was scared of what I just saw. I felt scared that it could be Sora and that he could see me in such a filthy state. I suddenly started to feel my stomach revolt over and over and very sick and hot…I think am gonna pass out or something.

I move to the other end of the bed and open my eyes again…maybe this time ill see right… but what I see his a pair of purple eyes and a red haired woman. I blink a few times and recognize who it was… then I felt a vertigo taking over me and it just happened…

I threw up all over her……

Sora + Riku

For the love of Zeus, Hercules and Hera!

The look on her face……………was...

Priceless…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

I want to give thanx to all of you that wrote:

Kieshar, Amas Veritas, Camigirl4k3, Dimonyo-Anghel, Kmwsweetness,

It means a lot for me it makes me know if I want to continue the story along of not. Thank you again for taking the time to read.

I also would like to apologize for taking so long to post… this month as been hell and a friend that I know in flesh actually told me the story "made no sense" so that turned me off about it.

Now some pointers :

"who is that girl that spoke to Riku on his near death experience?" "how come Leon and Cloud seem to know each other?" "are Riku and Cloud fck buddies?" (ty dimonyo-anghel chuckles) "whats does Leon Work in?" (come on ppl it is clearly put on the first chapter!) "what will happened now?" "will kairi go all psycho and stab riku to death with her pen?"

See you in the part II of " confrontation" of "Meeting you Again" by enter…oblivion.

P.S.

My livejournal of this fanfic is still in process of been remade so there will be no posts there in a while..


End file.
